kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Ron is not "Oddly Romantic"
"Oddly Romantic" I really question whether the "Oddly Romantic" section is necessary or even accurate for Ron, for two major reasons. (I may have mentioned this before, if I did then I forgot. Sorry. But this time I probably have better evidence.) *First, Ron and Zita's relationship was best described as friends who happened to be dating. Virtually everything they did together, Ron just as easily could have done with Felix or Kim without it ever being assumed he was dating either one. And Ron had far more fun playing video games with Felix by comparison, frankly. The only thing odd about Ron being romantic with Zita was that he almost never was successfully, and that she dated him for as long as she did despite that. As she even had to point out, taking a girl to Bueno Nacho does not count as a date. Not every single day, anyway. *Second, every other "oddly romantic" listed moment happened with Kim. Which makes them less noteworthy as standalone oddly romantic, and likely more successful solely because Ron knew Kim so well. They certainly would not have (and did not) work well or at all on anyone else. Ron failing to be romantic, or to catch a female's attention, or being entirely unaware of a female's interest, happened far more frequently than him successfully charming anyone other than Kim. This makes it abundantly clear that the success factor with Ron being romantic, was most often his being romantic with Kim. I mean, Ron's entire friendship with Yori was based on his trying to impress her, yet not being aware that she liked him, or how a gentleman should behave around a lady. Despite her being terribly obvious. It would make more sense for Oddly Romantic to become a paragraph, rolled into some topic that details Ron's romance specifically with Kim. But I hardly think it is worthy of a section under Ron's Personality, as it is not a standout aspect of Ron being Ron. If anything, Ron is more frequently entirely unromantic and un-sensitive to the minds of women, if only because he does not know better. I'll admit that this changes somewhat later on. But only after he starts dating Kim, which further proves my point of Kim being the success factor, not Ron. And even some of that was due to Monique or Rufus interfering on Kim's behalf. - Dap00 22:25, June 17, 2013 (UTC) :I agree. :Mknopp (talk) 13:52, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Ron section suggestions *"Relaxed and Easy-Going" could be folded into Work Ethic. Shouldn't be too hard to connect Ron's love of relaxing with not working, and the current picture does fit. *"Phobias and Fears" could be combined with "Bravery". "Fears vs. Bravery", something like that. *"Evil Ron": I realize he's different from the usual alternates, but is the current sectioned layout acceptable? Should we be aiming for something more compact, or a different section structure? I started editing, but realized I had no idea what the end goal was: the usual paragraph summary, or a mini-profile within a profile. - Dap00 21:33, June 20, 2013 (UTC) ::To me Relaxed and Easy-Going is not the same as Work Ethic. I know some very easy-going people who are workaholics, and some uptight people who have terrible work ethics. ::While Phobias and Fears could be rolled into the same subcategory as Bravery I want to make sure that we keep the extreme dichotomy that exemplifies Ron's character clear. More than any other character in the show, Ron is portrayed as two extremes rolled into one. In many ways it is almost like he is schizophrenic. If this can be done well in a single section, then combine them. If it can't, then I wouldn't suggest it. ::Evil Ron, I would actually suggest that we go with a paragraph format. That being said, a lot of what is covered in there should likely be moved into other categories. For instance, his combat abilities should be discussed in the main Abilities section, not the Evil Ron section, except in passing. The same goes with his bravery in the face of Shego's threats and his increased intellectual competence. ::That is my two cents. ::Mknopp (talk) 12:18, June 21, 2013 (UTC)